Pokemon Advid
by BSRyo
Summary: Ryo grew up in Blackthorn City, Johto, He travels to better himself with his friend, San. Together They go on an Adventure that is bound to change them...
1. Chapter 1 - Ryo

Ryo grew up in Blackthorn City, Johto. His father was a Monk in the Dragon's Den and his mother was a star in the Pokeathalon. Their marriage wasn't great and the two ended up divorcing when Ryo was 6. He ended up blaming himself and becoming a bit of a recluse due to his depression. This lead him to become friends with a Dratini in the Dragon's Den who was smaller then the others. It was also an outcast among it's kind and the two became bonded. After Ryo got to High School age he dropped out with his only other friend, San, and together they started a pokemon journey through the Johto League…

San and Ryo ditched school for the last time a few days ago to begin their journey as Pokemon Trainers. They packed all their stuff while their parents were at work and made their way to New Bark Town to see Professor Elm. Once there San told the Professor what they wanted to do and he gave them both pokedexes he was keeping for the famous Professor Oak.

"Ok. now before you both go you may chose a pokemon from these I have here." Elm said. he motioned to the large machine with three pokemon within. The three pokemon were Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. San jumped at the chance to get Totodile since she liked water pokiemon. Professor Elm looked at Ryo assuming a pattern. Every pair of kids that he has seen the one who choses second picks the type advantage over the other. "Go on, son. I know you want Chikorita."

Ryo looked away and rubbed his arm and mumbled something to the professor. "What was that?" Elm asked.

"Actually I kind of what the other one…" Ryo answered in a shakey voice. Elm was taken aback for a minute but laughed a bit as he gave Ryo the Cyndaquil. Ryo looked down at the pokeball and smiled.

"Your name is….Fireball"

San and Ryo are outside of the lab with San vibrating with excitement. "We are gonna have so much fun! We are gonna get all the gym badges and win the league and show those butt faces in Blackthorn we can be good trainers! Me and Toto and you and Fireball are gonna do this…thing…hey. You still thinking about that Dratini back home?"

Ryo looks down and rubs his arm. "Y-yeah….I mean I like Fireball and all but I just feel like I shouldn't have just left her without a word like that…."

"She is in the Dragon's Den and not many people are allowed in there without Clair's or your dad's express permission. She should be fine!" San waves her hand and turns to the path in front of them. "Now we just head to Cherrygrove to get information on what to do first!"

Ryo looks up at San a bit worried. "You mean you don't know where we are going?"

"Well…I know there are 8 badges in the region and Blackthorn has one but I don't think we are ready for that yet…..and…iunno about the other 7 sooooo no?" San shrugs and starts to walk out of New Bark. "We will be fine! Everyone's gottta start somewhere!"

Ryo sighs and follows her. Once on Route 29 San notices Ryo is still a bit down. "Hey Ryo. I think I know how to cheer you up." She pulls out a pokeball from her bag and gives it to Ryo. "You are gonna catch your first pokemon!"

"You…you sure San?"  
"Yes. Here." San points to a Pidgey in the distance. "Go get the Pidgey. Good Luck!"

She pushes Ryo to towards the bird pokemon. Ryo nervously stumbles toward the Pidgey and looks back to Sans, who gives hima thumbs up, and turns back and sends out Fireball to help him. After a short battle he manages to catch the Pidgey. "I…..I did it! I'm going to call you Ace."

San cheers "You did it Ryo! I told you it would make you feel better! Now you have more fri-" Sans stops mid-sentence when she eyes a Wild Sentret "Se-SENTRET!" She yells startling Ryo. "Wha-" Ryo barely manages to get out a sentence before Sans pulls out at least 50 pokeballs and rushes the wild pokemon.

"H-how many pokeballs do you have on you?" Ryo asked.  
"DOESN'T MATTER! LETS JUST SAY A LOT!" San yells back as she is throwing all the pokeballs at the Sentret missing most of them."GET. IN. THE. BALL!" After about 15 minutes and 65 pokeballs she finally catches the pokemon. "F-finally…I"m naming her Sen and Now I could use a Nap." San says panting.

"Let's just rest here a bit before Cherrygrove then…." Ryo suggests.  
"Th-thanks. S-sorry. I just really wanted that Sentert."  
"I know." Ryo pats her on the back a few times. "I know….."

After San recovered from catching her new Sentret, Sen, both her and Ryo moved on to Cherrygrove. "OK! Now we must get information on where to go next." San said

"You mean you don't know were we are going?" Ryo questioned.  
"Well….no. I knew how to get to Cherrygrove….annnnnnnd that's it to be honest."San replied shrugging. "But hey! I heard that this is the place to get information on taking on the league so lets do that! You take the area near the lake and I will get the residential area. Meet back in the town square!"  
"But San shouldn't we-"  
"TOO LATE I'M GONE!" San yells running off. Ryo just sighs and slinks off towards the lake on the other side of town.

A few hours later Ryo is just about to give up. "Why did I let San get me into this crazy idea? I mean I wanted to leave home but…i just don't know if I can handle this…."

Just as Ryo starts to head towards the square an older man shows up. "HEY YOU! YOUNGUN!"  
"M-me?" Ryo said confused.  
"Who else? You look lost. ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU AROUND TOWN!"  
"N-no that's okay I have to meet my fri-AHHH!" Before he could finish Ryo gets dragged off all around Cherrygrove being taught about Pokemon Centers and Pokemarts. They finally get to his house and Ryo is in a bit of a daze.

"AND HERE, is my home. Thanks youngun. As a Gift I will give you these Town Maps. Why am I giving you two you may wonder. I am not at liberty to tell you for legal reasons. BUT THEY ARE YOURS! Also because you looked actually lost, go north to Violet City and there is your first Gym Leader."  
"Thanks?"  
"You are Welcome! Now do your grandfather proud."  
"But you're not-"  
"DO YOUR GRANDFATHER PROUD"  
"O…..okay." The odd old man walks into his house and Ryo heads to the square like he planned still confused as to what exactly just happened to him. At the square he meets up with San.

"What took you? I didn't get anything…"  
"Long story…I got us maps though. Also I heard we should head north to Violet City for the first Gym Leader."  
"That is awesome! Good Job Ryo! Let's rest at the pokemon center tonight and head out in the morning to really start our adventure!"

The duo make their way to the pokemon center for the night. In the morning they really start their adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 - San

"Man it feels like we have been asleep for months." San said yawning. She was dressed in her pjs, a top with a pokeball on it was complimented by her bottoms that was white with red polka dots, her shoulder length black hair was messy from sleeping and there were spots dotted with drool from her Totodile drooling while it slept next to her.

"Hey, Ryo. Wakey wakey eggs and bacey!" She yelled to the boy next to her. He slept on the floor next to the couch she was on. The blanket he was using was over his head indicating that he was in no mood to rise. Sans frowned and scratched her head, shrugged, and decided to get up and get ready on her own.

"I will let him sleep" She thought while combing her hair. They had been in Cherrygrove for a while but it was time they moved on. San finished her hair and changed into her adventuring gear, She dawned a black t-shirt with a pokeball complimented with a blue parka jacket. Her jeans are a little faded and worn and her shoes are brown with scuffs from use. "There. Now it is time."

San walks back over to Ryo who is still asleep and rips the blanket off of him. "OI! WAKE UP YA NERD!" She shouted. Ryo grunted and rolled away from her. She sighed and motioned to her Totodile. The little blue lizard nodded and scratched Ryo across the face with his sharp claws. The boy shot up and yelled "OW!"

Other then the red claw marks across Ryo's face he had dark circles under his eyes. It almost looked like he didn't get enough sleep despite sleeping in. His blonde hair was deshevled from how he was sleeping and his shirt wrinkled. "Why would you do that Sans?" He asked rubbing his face were the Totodile had clawed him.

"Because it's like 11:30 you Snorlax. We should get going if we want to get to Violet City before we die of old age. So get ready so we can leave." San demanded. She had her hands crossed and a condescending look staring at Ryo.

"Okay…..Give me like five minutes." Ryo got up and walked to the changing area and got himself together. When he came out his hair was styled like it always is, a bit spiky but mostly a shaggy blonde mess. He wore his shirt with a Dragonite styled across the chest and a dark green jacket over it. His pants were styled similar to San's but as a men's fit rather then a girl and his shoes had less wear and tear but still looked used as the blue was on them was faded.

"Alright I'm ready" Ryo said sheepishly.

"Good. Let's go. Violet is to the north of here and it might take a while…" San said picking up her bag.

"Why?"  
"Because it is a hotspot for trainers I've heard. Some kid with, and I quote, "THE top percentage Ratata." or some such nonsense." San shrugged. "Either way we have to pass through there to get to Violet so we might as well get going while we can."

The duo left the Cherrygrove pokemon center and headed to Route 30 to the north. San gripped her bag and looked around as they approached an ominous cave. The Cave was located in a weird spot and was known to be dark and creepy. It was also known to have some rare pokemon but they were also strong. Stronger then either her or Ryo's pokemon.

Suddenly San felt a crawling on her leg and she shrieked "AH!" startling Ryo. She jumped and looked down at the creature. It was a green spider like bug with what looked like a face on it. San sighed as she felt her heart slow down from the scare. "It's just a Spinarak…I thought I was gonna die." She said reaching into her bag. She grabbed a berry and a pokeball and then kneeled down offering the berry to the pokemon. "Hey little guy, wanna come with me?"

The spider hesitated at first but then approached the berry and started to eat it. When San offered the pokeball it just stared at her blankly. It had no concept of what that thing was and it didn't look like food so approaching it might not be the best option for the Spinarak. When San noticed it's confusion she grabbed her pokeball with Sen in it and threw it up releasing the Sentret out. The Spinarak was startled at first and backed up a few inches but after the Sentret hopped up to San's shoulder tit came close again. "See it's just a way for me to carry you with me. it's not dangerous or anything. So what do you say?"

The Spinarak still looked confused but approached the pokeball anyway. It went to tap the button and suddenly in a flash of red light the spider pokemon was captured before it knew what was happening.


End file.
